


DAMMIT KEVIN!

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jo's plans to get payback on Kevin fail...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAMMIT KEVIN!

Joanne has been attempting to wind Kevin up all day and Karen is, slowly, getting a little tired of it. This is not helped when she opens their dressing room door, Kevin hiding behind her, to get hit by several tonnes of water. 

"DAMMIT KEVIN..."

She is staring at him, with narrowed eyes. 

"I..."

"Someone got soaked..."

Natalie is smirking as she passes them in the hallway, pausing to throw a towel at Kevin. 

"I'd sort that out if I were you... before she explodes."

Joanne takes one look at Karen and barely stifles her laughter. 

"Sorry Karen..."

She is still laughing as she scurries to catch up with Natalie, her laughter ringing down the hallway. 

"I... kind of knew she'd try that..."

Kevin offers weakly, doing his best not to laugh even as he moves to slowly towel off Karen's hair, barely stifling his laughter when she flicks water at him. 

"Just... stop being such a tease with the girl, alright? This better be the last time I get soaked..."


End file.
